Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary fitting for demand-based provision of at least two fluids. Sanitary fittings of this nature frequently are used in conjunction with washbasins, sinks, and/or bathtubs in sanitary facilities.
Description of the Background Art
Known sanitary fittings are used in particular for demand-based drawing of mixed water with a desired mixed water temperature. For this purpose, a sanitary fitting can have a mixing valve or a thermostat cartridge for mixing cold water at a cold water temperature and hot water at a hot water temperature into mixed water at the mixed water temperature. Such mixing valves or thermostat cartridges can in particular be actuated through a lever and/or other actuators of a housing of the sanitary fitting. When drawn, the mixed water is carried through the housing by a hose to an outlet of a spout of the sanitary fitting.
Also known from the conventional art are sanitary fittings in which at least one additional fluid can also be carried to the outlet of the spout simultaneously with the mixed water. This second fluid can be, for example, water that has been subjected to a treatment, for example filtering and/or carbonation. In these sanitary fittings, the additional fluid being drawn is delivered to the outlet of the spout through a separate second hose, so that at least two separate hoses are required for the two fluids. However, especially in sanitary fittings in which the spout can be pulled out of the housing of the sanitary fitting, this has proven to be disadvantageous because the two hoses can jam or impede one another when the spout is being pulled out of the housing or during installation of the hoses in the spout.